Mémoire Oubliée
by ambre tenshi
Summary: Une histoire d'amour perdue dans les méandres d'une mémoire oubliée... dbsk
1. Chapter 1

_**Mémoire oubliée**_

**Prologue :**

POV ?

_J'émerge doucement de mon sommeil, des bruits indistincts parviennent difficilement à mes oreilles, mes paupières sont lourdes et refusent de s'ouvrir, j'ai la tête dans le brouillard et l'impression que mon corps pèse une tonne… J'essaye de bouger mes doigts… je ne suis même pas sûr d'y être parvenu tellement mon corps me paraît engourdit… _

_Les bruits que je percevais se taisent, puis, peu après, je sens mon lit s'affaisser et une main prendre la mienne… Je tente à nouveau de faire bouger mes doigts pour les resserrer sur cette source de chaleur…_

_Une voix douce murmure un prénom… Le mien ? Je ne sais pas… Le sommeil m'appelle à nouveau et je m'y laisse glisser avec délice._

FIN POV

En ce début de mois de juin, le soleil pénétrait à flot dans un grand appartement parisien. Dans une chambre, allongée dans des draps immaculés, une silhouette au teint pâle et aux cheveux d'ébène dormait d'un sommeil aux profondeurs insondables. Un peu plus loin, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, un homme veillait sur cet ange… Toute son attention était focalisée sur le corps reposant sur le lit, si bien qu''il n'entendit pas un autre jeune homme le rejoindre, et sursauta lorsqu''une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. L'autre se mit à lui parler :

_Tu sais, Yoochun, tu devrais sortir un peu, et profiter de se temps magnifique avant qu''il ne fasse trop chaud…_

_Je sais bien Junsu, mais j'en suis totalement incapable, je ne peux pas le laisser… j'ai l'impression que si je le quitte des yeux, il va disparaître…_

Le dénommé Junsu laissa échapper un profond soupir, avant de continuer :

_Ca fait cinq ans maintenant, si quelque chose avait dû se passer, se serait fait depuis longtemps…_

_ARRETE !!!_

Yoochun avait serré les poings et essayait de faire taire la rage que les mots de son ami avaient fait naitre en lui, mais c'était impossible… Comment Junsu osait-il ainsi parler de leur frère de cœur ?

La voix de son ami le tira de ses sombres pensées :

_Excuse-moi Yoochun, je perds parfois espoir de le voir se réveiller un jour. Ca fait tellement mal de ne plus l'entendre rire… de le voir allonger comme ça, aussi immobile, ça me déprime… si seulement j'avais ta force… pour arriver à croire que son état va changer…_

_Je ne suis pas fort, pas du tout… Si je reste à ses côtés, c'est uniquement parce que je me sens coupable. C'est entièrement de ma faute s'il est dans cet état…_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es en rien responsable de son coma ! Tu…_

Il se tut brutalement, un léger mouvement ayant attiré son attention sur le lit,

_Ses doigts…_

_Quoi ?_

_Yoochun, il les a bougés…_

Micky détourna son regard de Junsu pour le reposer sur le lit où il se précipita après seulement quelques secondes d'observation. Il s'assit délicatement et prit avec tendresse la main de l'endormi dans la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit les doigts se resserrer autour des siens. Une larme de soulagement coula alors sur sa joue alors qu''il murmurait le prénom de son ami :

_Changmin ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mémoire Oubliée**_

_**Chapitre I**_

_**Réveil**_

Dans une petite boutique de vêtements, un homme attendait patiemment que son compagnon sorte de la cabine d'essayage dans laquelle il était entré depuis plus de dix minutes. Enfin, patiemment, façon de parler...

_- Jaejoong, dépêches-toi un peu, j'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot à parler avec ce rideau depuis plus de dix minutes... T'es resté coincé dans ton pull ?_

Pas de réponse...

_- Jae ? _

A ce moment-là, le rideau laissa passer la plus magnifique des créatures que la terre aie porté, enfin c'était l'avis du râleur. Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir et d'une chemise rouge sang maintenue par deux malheureux boutons, le dénommé Jaejoong observait la réaction qu'il avait provoqué avec un sourire taquin.

_- Cela ne valait-il pas la peine d'attendre un peu ?_

Son amant ne put répondre, subjugué par tant de beauté.

_- Yunho ? Je... ça ne me va pas ? paniqua l'androgyne.__  
__- Non...__  
__- Non ? __  
__- Tu es... wow..._

L'androgyne sourit timidement, heureux que son choix plaise à l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il s'apprêtait à aller embrasser Yunho quand le refrain de « Mirotic » retentit brusquement. Trifouillant dans ses poches, le leader finit par en sortir l'objet infernal qui avait décidé de le déranger, mais, il se dépêcha de décrocher en découvrant le nom de son correspondant : Junsu.

_- Hallo ?__  
__- Yunho ! Rentrez tout de suite, Changmin...__  
__- Quoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?__  
__- Non, non, au contraire, il s'est presque réveillé !__  
__- Presque ?__  
__- Oui, il a bougé ses doigts...__  
__- C'était peut-être une réaction nerveuse...__  
__- Non, il a serré la main de Yoochun...__  
__- C'est fantastique,_ déclara le leader, un immense sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Jaejoong, il capta de suite son regard plein d'espoir. Il lui sourit en lui disant :

_- Changmin a consciemment bougé sa main._

Il eut juste le temps de voir les yeux pétillants de joie de Hero que ce dernier se précipitait dans ses bras, tellement il était heureux. Puis, tout aussi brusquement il se rua dans la cabine d'essayage pour se changer. Il en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se précipitait vers la sortie lorsqu'une main attrapa son poignet...

_- Attend, prend les vêtements, je te les offre._

~ Appartement ~

Yoochun se tenait toujours sur le bord du lit de son ami, la main dépourvue de force toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne... Des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant lui traversaient l'esprit... Avant... quand il était un Dieu de l'Est, tout comme ses quatre camarades, qu'ils faisaient vibrer les foules... Sa vie d'avant cet horrible incident, avant le désespoir et la douleur, sa vie avec Changmin... Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine et il observa le jeune homme à nouveau immobile. Il n'avait plus rien du séduisant Choikang Changmin que des milliers de filles vénéraient, il ne restait plus, maintenant, dans ce lit, qu'un corps maigre et blafard, couvert de plaies dues au manque de mouvement... Presque un squelette, tant ses os tendaient la peau... Mais il allait se remettre, maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à sortir de son si long sommeil. Et puis, de toute façon, ils serraient là tous les quatre pour l'aider et le soutenir.

L'espoir venait de renaître dans son cœur, ne faisant malheureusement pas taire sa culpabilité. Junsu le fit à nouveau sursauter en déboulant comme un malade.

_- Yunho et Jaejoong arrivent !__  
__- C'est bien,_ déclara placidement Yoochun.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il put remarquer que le sourire de son ami devait lui faire trois fois le tour de la tête.

_- Maintenant, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre !_

Yoochun acquiesça silencieusement, avant de brusquement tourner la tête vers son cadet... ses doigts avaient à nouveau bougé, et le plus âgé retint son souffle en voyant son ami papillonner des paupières.  
Il l'appela à nouveau, pressant doucement la main qu'il tenait.

_- Changmin, tu m'entends ? Allez, réveille-toi, tu dors depuis assez longtemps !_

Un faible gémissement, une tête qui remue légèrement de gauche à droite, c'est tout ce qu'il eu pour réponse. Puis, lentement, un éclair chocolat fit son apparition et Yoochun serra un peu plus la main qu'il tenait, afin de lui signifier son soutient et sa présence. Il sursauta en voyant les yeux se plisser de douleur. C'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'il comprit :

_- Junsu, ferme les rideaux s'il-te-plaît._

Une fois la pénombre établie, la douleur laissa place à l'incompréhension, puis à la peur.

_- Tout va bien Changmin, tu es en sécurité, chez nous, notre nouveau chez nous._

Le plus jeune essaya de parler, mais aucun son ne put passer la barrière de ses lèvres, Il ne comprenait plus rien, un horrible cauchemar dans lequel il entendait des cris et des détonations l'avait assaillit, et à son réveil, il ne reconnaissait plus rien, ni les lieux, ni les personnes qui l'entouraient... Il avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il ne trouvait rien, ni son nom, ni ceux des personnes présentes, ni même la moindre petite image... le néant absolu.  
La panique le gagnait rapidement, qui était cet homme qui lui parlait ? Et l'autre, un peu en retrait ?  
Il essaya de retirer sa main, mais n'en n'eut même pas la force.  
Et les choses n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger, quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres hommes entrèrent en trombe, ils étaient accompagnés d'une femme en blouse blanche qui les mis tous gentiment, mais fermement à la porte pour pouvoir ausculter son patient tranquillement.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, la femme médecin fut assaillie par quatre boules de nervosité et d'inquiétude :

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne gardera pas de séquelles physiques de ce qui lui est arrivé, à part peut-être quelques cicatrices... Mais pour ses muscles, avec une bonne rééducation et des soins adaptés, il sera sur pied bientôt.__  
__- Quand ?_ demanda Yunho.  
_- Il faudra plusieurs mois, cela fait cinq ans qu'il n'a pas bougé et ses muscles ont donc fondus... de plus tout dépendra de son envie d'avancer...__  
__- Il luttera, Changmin est quelqu'un de fort,_ s'exclama Junsu.  
_- Je l'espère pour lui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant qu'il s'est réveillé, tout ne peut qu'aller en s'améliorant. Je vous laisse aller le voir, je reviendrais demain.__  
__- Merci, docteur._

Une fois le médecin partit, ils restèrent tous les quatre devant la porte sans trop savoir quoi faire, ils étaient légèrement anxieux face à la réaction que pourrait avoir Changmin face à leurs changements physiques...  
Finalement Jaejoong fut le premier à entrer, rapidement suivi par les autres. Le benjamin était assis dans son lit, son dos soutenu par une montagne de coussins placée par la doctoresse.  
Yunho ne résista pas et se précipita sur son ami pour le serrer fort contre lui, il avait besoin de se rassurer, de se prouver que c'était vrai, qu'il était bel et bien réveillé. Dans sa précipitation, il ne fit pas attention à la brusque tension du corps qu'il enlaçait fortement.

_- Changmin, mon petit frère, ça fait tellement de bien de te voir à nouveau les yeux ouverts !__  
__- Hey ! doucement Yunho, tu vas l'étouffer, et puis, moi aussi je veux ma part de câlin..._ s'exclama Jaejoong.

Le leader rigola à la remarque de son compagnon et s'écarta du plus jeune les yeux brillants de larmes de joie contenues. Mais une petite voix faible et rauque figea toute la pièce :

_- Qui... ? _

C'est tout ce que put dire Changmin avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

_- Doucement, n'essaye pas de parler, déclara l'ex-leader.__  
__- Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau,_ dit Yoochun avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Pendant ce temps-là, Yunho s'était mis à passer une main apaisante dans le dos du convalescent.

_- N'essaye pas de parler pour le moment, tu as tout le temps pour ça !_

Malgré cette remarque, Changmin continuait ses tentatives, jusqu'à arriver à sortir quelques mots ;

_- Qui... ? Vous... ? Moi... ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mémoire Oubliée**_

_**Chapitre II**_

_**Retour à la vie**_

Un lourd silence tomba après les paroles de Changmin. Tous étaient abasourdis, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire. Un cauchemar se terminait à peine, qu'ils replongeaient dans un autre...

_- Non, ce n'est pas possible..._ murmura Yunho en resserrant sa prise sur le corps frêle qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

La tête lourde, le cadet se laissa aller à la poser sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, les larmes se mirent à couler... l'ex-leader commença à le bercer pour essayer de le calmer.  
Yoochun vint les rejoindre dans leur étreinte, très vite suivit par les deux derniers membres du groupe. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis, c'est tout ce qui passait dans la tête de Jaejoong, quoiqu'il arrive, ils seraient là les uns pour les autres.

_- Tout ira bien, tu verras tout va te revenir, tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps..._ sourit Junsu.

Assis derrière le plus jeune, Yoochun nicha sa tête dans la nuque de son ami pour lui murmurer :

_- Tu t'appelles Changmin, tu es coréen, tu es né le 18 février 1988 et tu as donc 26 ans... mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour le moment sur toi car ce serait trop long à te raconter et puis tu as besoin de repos...__  
__- Je crois que Yoochun a raison... nous avons amplement le temps pour les détails. Et puis, il faut que tu retrouves ta voix pour pouvoir nous poser toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête..._

Junsu n'eut aucune réponse et Yunho ne ressentit pas le moindre mouvement non plus. Avec l'aide de ses amis, il délogea le cadet de son cou avec le plus de délicatesse possible pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait à nouveau plongé dans les bras de Morphée.  
Toujours aussi délicatement, Yunho l'allongea confortablement, avant de le recouvrir pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid, puis déclara :

_- Je crois qu'on devrait le laisser se reposer...__  
__- Tu as raison, et puis nous devons discuter,_ renchérit Junsu.

Ils quittèrent donc la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans la cuisine où Jaejoong, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, se mit à la préparation du repas de midi.

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ murmura-t-il.  
_- Je suis sûr que c'est temporaire,_ déclara Junsu, _il lui faut juste un peu de temps pour retrouver ses repères et tout ira pour le mieux.__  
__- Le médecin revient demain, nous verrons bien ce qu'elle nous dira à ce moment-là,_ dit Yunho.

Un lourd silence s'installa, rapidement briser par Junsu :

_- Tu es bien silencieux Yoochun, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Seul un regard triste lui répondit, juste avant que le concerné ne se lève et ne quitte la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer sur leur ami.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ?_ s'exclama Jaejoong.  
_- Alors là, je n'en ais aucune idée_ lui répondit son amant.  
_- Moi, je sais,_ déclara Junsu d'une toute petite voix. _Il se sent coupable...__  
__- Coupable de quoi ?__  
__- De son état, Jaejoong.__  
__- C'est n'importe quoi,_ s'énerva Yunho._ A ce que je sache, ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré, ce n'est pas Yoochun qui avait se foutu flingue en main,_ sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase.

Des bras puissants vinrent l'entourer alors qu'un visage fin venait se nicher dans son cou pour lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.  
Un nouveau silence prit place dans la cuisine alors que le couple se câlinait pendant que Junsu réfléchissait à leur situation, il devrait à nouveau en parler, d'abord avec le médecin, puis entre eux, pour se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'ils allaient dire au plus jeune. Totalement perdu dans ses pensées, il en fut tiré par une drôle d'odeur.

_- Dites les gars, ça sent pas le brûler ?__  
__- Oh, merde !_ s'exclama Jaejoong en se précipitant sur ses casseroles. _C'est foutu, j'ai plus qu'à tout recommencer.__  
__- Et si on commandait des pizzas ?__  
__- Je crois que pour une fois tu as eu une bonne idée, Junsu,_ sourit Yunho.

Le concerné lui tira la langue avant de se précipiter vers le téléphone.  
Profitant de l'instant de tranquillité qui leur était offert Jaejoong vint s'installer sur les genoux de Yunho, avant de quémander un baiser. Puis il murmura :

_- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui se passe, ça va trop vite, j'ai l'impression de rêver et de cauchemarder en même temps... Quand est-ce qu'on pourra avoir une vie tranquille et heureuse ? __  
__- On est en train de la construire Jae, et puis, je ne te rends pas heureux, moi ?__  
__- Si, bien sûr que tu me rends heureux, répondit-il en lui piquant un baiser papillon. Mais j'aimerais que ma famille soit en bonne santé et heureux également.__  
__- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Mais ça viendra, tu verras, maintenant qu'on a connu l'enfer, on ne peut que retrouver le paradis, même si ça va prendre du temps._

Yunho serra fortement l'androgyne dans ses bras avant de poursuivre :

_- Il faut qu'on soit fort, mon ange. Pas que pour Changmin, aussi pour Yoochun.__  
__- Tu as raison, on va faire rentrer dans sa petite tête que ce n'est pas sa faute, et ça de gré ou de force...__  
__- De force ? Tu comptes lui taper sur la tête avec un panneau ou tu aurais écrit : "Arrêtes de culpabiliser !" ?_

Jaejoong rigola faiblement quand Junsu déboula comme un dingue :

_- Les pizzas seront là dans dix minutes._

~ En fin d'après-midi ~

Junsu tournait dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage, Yoochun n'était pas encore rentré et il avait laissé son portable dans le salon. Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

_- Ce n'est absolument pas normal. Il ne part jamais sans prévenir d'habitude.__  
__- Calme-toi Junsu, il va rentrer, il est sûrement en train de se promener quelque part pour se changer les idées, il va revenir...__  
__- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je n'aime pas le savoir dehors alors qu'il ne va pas bien..._

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car un hurlement retentit soudain dans l'appartement.

_- Changmin !_

Ils se précipitèrent en direction de la chambre du plus jeune et le découvrirent en plein cauchemar.

~o~O~o~

_**La musique raisonnait tout autour de lui, il était dans son élément, c'était sa place, l'endroit où il devait être... Des milliers de fans étaient venues acclamer la dernière date de leur tournée asiatique.**__**  
**__**Tout se passait pour le mieux, pas d'accro, pas de catastrophe majeure, sauf peut-être la marche ratée par Junsu au début du show... mais il avait quand même réussi à se rattraper et à faire passer ça pour un pas de la chorégraphie.**__**  
**__**Ils étaient au trois-quarts de leur prestation, et il ne leur restait plus qu'à interpréter "High Time" avant d'aller se changer pour les rappels...**__**  
**__**Tout allait bien jusque-là, mais les choses avait l'air de changer... la foule commençait à beaucoup s'agiter comme prise de panique... et les gardes du corps qui arrivait rapidement sur scène... les choses n'étaient définitivement pas normal...**__**  
**__**Il sent quelqu'un le soulever et l'emmener vers les coulisses, tout est flou et embrouillé... la seule chose qui revient sans cesse, ce sont trois coups de feu et la douleur... juste de la douleur et de la peur... mais pas pour lui...**_

~o~O~o~

Jaejoong et Junsu appelait désespérément leur cadet, ils n'arrivaient pas à le réveiller, comme si son cauchemar refusait de le laisser reprendre pied dans la réalité.  
Brusquement, le jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. La seule chose qui restait de son rêve était la douleur, le reste s'était effacé avec son réveil...  
Les deux plus âgés tentaient de rassurer Changmin, de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Sans le savoir, c'est Junsu qui trouva la solution en prenant son ami dans ses bras, soulageant ainsi son dos douloureux.  
Le calme revint doucement dans l'appartement, seulement troublé par le retour de Yunho qui était sorti faire du sport pour se défouler. Ils étaient tous les trois tranquillement installés dans le salon en train de regarder une émission de variété quand un immense fracas se fit entendre dans l'appartement.


	4. Chapter 4

Mémoire Oubliée

Chapitre III

Cauchemar

Le bruit alerta les trois amis qui se précipitèrent vers sa source pour y découvrir un Yoochun ivre mort étalé sur le tapis du hall et en train de rire comme un dément...

- J'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Yunho en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. Ce crétin n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se saouler... comme si on avait pas déjà assez de problèmes...

- Y a plus qu'une chose à faire, le ramener dans son lit et le laisser cuver, déclara Jaejoong.

- Hey, faites pas comme si j'étais pas là, je vais très bien, je peux y arriver tout seul jusqu'à ma chambre...

Sur ces mots, il tenta de se lever mais se ramassa lamentablement en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

- Ah, qui c'est qui m'a fait un croche-patte, je vais le tuer...

Les trois autres le regardaient stupéfait... Comment Yoochun avait-il réussi à arriver à l'appartement dans un état pareil, et à ouvrir la porte en plus.

Junsu se dévoua pour prendre son ami par les épaules et l'aider à aller le coucher...

Le sachant en de bonnes mains, Jaejoong retourna à son émission télé, pendant que Yunho allait jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Changmin. Il le trouva les yeux grands ouverts en train de contempler le plafond.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

Le plus jeune tourna lentement la tête vers lui et fit signe que non.

- Je peux te tenir un peu compagnie ?

Un hochement de tête positif pour réponse et Yunho s'installa confortablement sur le lit en faisant face à son ami. Il ne parla pas se contentant juste de faire sentir sa présence au jeune homme allongé qui avait fermé les yeux et essayait de dormir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit des doigts frôlés les siens et il les attrapa avec délicatesse avant de murmurer :

- Je m'appelle Yunho... Jaejoong m'a dit que tu avais fait un cauchemar tout à l'heure... Tu te rappelles de quelque chose ?

- ...Mal...

- De la douleur ? où ça ?

- ...Dos...

L'ex-leader ferma fortement les yeux, avant de resserrer sa prise sur la main de son ami.

- C'est tout, juste de la douleur ?

- ...Peur... aussi...

- Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes...

- ...Merci...

Changmin ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait en sécurité avec cet homme, comme s'il était là pour le protéger, veiller sur lui alors qu'il ne pouvait le faire lui-même... Ce Yunho était-il quelqu'un dont il était proche avant, dont il ne se souvenait pas, il l'avait appelé petit frère lors de son premier réveil, était-ce un membre de sa famille ?

Toutes ces questions commençait à lui donner mal à la tête. Une main apaisante se mit à passer dans ses cheveux et il se détendit complètement, se laissant enfin glisser vers un sommeil réparateur, sûr qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Yunho s'installa plus confortablement et continua de caresser la tête de Changmin. Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

~ Salon ~

Jaejoong regardait la télé depuis plus d'une heure et, ni Yunho, ni Junsu n'était venu le rejoindre. Un peu inquiet, il éteignit tout et se dirigea vers la chambre du convalescent, pour trouver son amant profondément endormi sur le lit de leur ami, une main dans ses cheveux. Un tendre sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de l'androgyne alors qu'il refermait la porte sans faire de bruit. Pour cette nuit, son amant veillerait sur le sommeil de leur petit frère.

Il partit ensuite en direction de la chambre de Yoochun qui était loin d'être aussi calme que la précédente. Arrivé à quelques pas de la porte, il entendit des bruits de lutte.

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte et découvrit un Junsu coincé sous une tonne de coussin dans un coin de la chambre et un Yoochun en caleçon sautant sur son lit et balançant encore des munitions vers son ami.

- C'est quoi tout ce bronx ?

Jaejoong se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une erreur fatale lorsqu'il vit Yoochun se tourner vers lui avec un sourire de psychopathe scotché sur le visage et un coussin dans chaque main. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'alcoolique se prit les pieds dans un pli de la couette et se cassa lamentablement la figure au sol, manquant de peu de s'ouvrir le crâne sur la table de nuit.

L'androgyne eut peur pour son ami, mais un faible gémissement le rassura, suivit par une flopée de juron dans plusieurs langues.

Junsu sortit prudemment de sa cachette, et, aidé de l'androgyne, ils mirent leur ami au lit, qui ne protesta pas cette fois.

- Tu es bon pour avoir un sacré mal de crâne demain matin et en plus tu va avoir des bleus avec ta chute.

- Me traite pas comme un gamin !

- C'est pourtant ce que tu sembles être.

- Jae, t'es méchant.

- On lui dira...

- Allez au lit, et dors cette fois.

Yoochun ne répondit pas, trop occupé a boudé.

Le reste de la nuit se passa sans incident, à part quelques réveils de Yunho qui vérifiait que Changmin allait bien, puis se rendormait.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain matin, Yunho fut le premier levé et prépara un petit déjeuner monstre pour ses amis. Quelques minutes après qu'il eut fini, la sonnette retentit et il alla ouvrir à leur médecin qui lui donna des instructions par rapport à Changmin. Il fallait que le plus jeune réapprenne à se mouvoir et à se nourrir, ainsi qu'à appréhender son corps.

C'est donc l'esprit heureux qu'il partit réveiller ses amis avec qui il contait bien partagé un bon petit déjeuner, et à cinq, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il commença par aller voir Junsu qui dormait dans le sens contraire de son lit qui était d'ailleurs totalement dévasté. Il le secoua doucement et le laissa quand il fut sûr que son ami ne se rendormirait pas.

Avant d'aller dans la chambre suivante, il fit un détour par la salle de bain où il prépara un bon remède contre la gueule de bois pour Yoochun. Une fois cela fait, il partit en direction de la chambre du concerné, entra, posa son verre sur la table de nuit et alla ouvrir les rideaux, permettant ainsi l'entrée des rayons du soleil dans la pièce. Le propriétaire de la chambre n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier car il poussa un grognement sonore avant de s'enfouir totalement sous la couette.

- Oh non, Yoochun, tu vas te lever.

- Mal à la tête.

- C'est ça quand on fait des conneries, mais maintenant tu assumes. Je t'ai préparé un médicament et tu vas venir déjeuner avec nous.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Rien à faire, si dans dix minutes, tu n'es pas assis à table, je viens te chercher et je te traine à la cuisine par le caleçon.

- Ok, ok, pas la peine d'en arriver la, j'arrive dans deux minutes...

Fier de son effet, l'ex-leader partit réveiller son compagnon. L'image qu'il reçut en ouvrant la porte le fit sourire : Jaejoong dormait de son côté du lit, en serrant son propre oreiller tout contre lui. Yunho fit silencieusement le tour du lit et se glissa sous la couette pour aller se lover contre le dos de son amant.

- Debout mon cœur, il est bientôt dix heures et j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baiser dans le cou. L'androgyne lui répondit en se calant un peu plus contre lui :

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

- Je m'en doute vu que tu es venu dormir à ma place... et dans mon pyjama en plus.

Son amant se retourna contre lui avant de l'embrasser.

- J'avais besoin de sentir ton odeur.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Comment ça s'est passé avec Changmin ?

- Bien, il ne s'est pas réveillé une seule fois...

- Ta présence lui a fait du bien.

- Je crois aussi. Bon debout maintenant, on a une rude journée qui nous attend.

- Comment ça ?

- Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour de la rééducation de Changmin. Et je vais d'ailleurs aller le chercher pour qu'il mange avec nous.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée

- Ne t'inquiète pas Jae, je ne fais que suivre les ordres du médecin.

Un dernier baiser et Yunho laissa son compagnon se préparer. Il rejoignit la dernière chambre et entra doucement, il avait peur de perturber un peu plus son ami qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais l'idée de pouvoir être à nouveau réuni autour d'une table lui fit passer par-dessus sa peur.

Il s'approcha silencieusement du lit, et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son ami qu'il appela doucement. Ayant perçut un léger mouvement, Yunho mit sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune avant de l'appeler à nouveau.

Sa tentative fut récompensée par des clignements de paupières et un mot :

- Yunho... ?

- Oui, c'est moi. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner alors je suis venu te chercher.

L'incompréhension fit son apparition sur le visage fin de Changmin. Yunho lui fit un sourire avant de lui expliquer :

- On va commencer ta rééducation aujourd'hui et la première chose à faire est de te sortir de cette chambre. Donc, tu vas te laisser faire et je t'emmène à la cuisine.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas le temps de protester que ses bras étaient passés autour du cou de l'ex-leader qui glissa une main derrière son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, avant de lui dire :

- Accroches-toi bien. Maintenant, direction la cuisine.


	5. Chapter 5

Mémoire Oubliée

Chapitre IV

Test

Yunho fut surpris par la légèreté du corps qu'il tenait fermement contre lui.

Tout en faisant très attention à son précieux fardeau, l'ex-leader se hâta vers sa destination.

Une fois arrivé, il déposa délicatement Changmin sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la sienne et que ses amis avaient rembourrée avec des coussins.

- Parfait, tu vas être installé comme un prince, murmura Yunho.

- ...Merci...

- C'est rien, tu as droit à tout ce qui est liquide... alors dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir...

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir à la proposition de son ami, mais il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait bien aimer comme nourriture. Finalement, il secoua la tête de dépit, geste qui fut mal interprété par ses amis.

- Tu ne veux rien ? demanda Jaejoong.

- ...Sais... pas...

- On est vraiment crétin des fois, s'exclama Yunho. Bien sûr que tu ne sais pas... et bien, on va faire des tests et voir ce qui te plaît... ça va être marrant.

- Par quoi tu veux commencer ? demanda Junsu.

- Ton... nom... ?

- Je m'appelle Junsu, l'abruti qui tire la gueule à côté, c'est Yoochun, et le dernier qui reste s'appelle Jaejoong.

Un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre que Changmin s'en souviendrait.

- Alors ? Jaejoong le ramena à la réalité. Tu as du thé, du café, du chocolat chaud, du lait, du yoghourt, du jus d'orange et... je crois que c'est tout.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer ? redemanda Junsu.

- Juste avant, il y a quand même quelques restrictions, déclara l'ex-leader, tu n'as droit qu'à de petites quantités car il faut réhabituer ton estomac à recevoir de la nourriture. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras de petites doses très souvent, puis on augmentera la quantité petit à petit et en même temps, on diminuera la fréquence... Oh ! autre chose avant que j'oublie, nous ne répondrons pas aux questions qui ont un rapport avec ton passé que tu nous poseras, j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais le docteur pense qu'il faut que tu te souviennes par toi-même.

Le concerné baissa la tête, visiblement très abattu.

Yoochun releva brusquement la tête, mais ne jeta pas un œil sur le plus jeune.

- On ne va rien lui dire, s'énerva-t-il.

- Non, je ne trouve pas ça bien non plus, acquiesça Yunho, mais nous devons faire confiance aux médecins. En plus, Changmin a fait un cauchemar, et, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, je suis sûr qu'il a rêvé de ce qui s'est passé...

- Mon passé...

- Oui, de ce qui t'a fait plongé dans le coma...

Changmin sembla encore plus abattu qu'avant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main réconfortante vint se poser sur son bras.

- Je trouve que c'est plutôt positif, lui dit Junsu dans un sourire, tout en accentuant sa prise sur son bras.

- En quoi est-ce positif ? demanda Jaejoong.

- Si Min fait des cauchemars, ça veut dire que ses souvenirs sont encore là, quelque part et qu'il ne demande qu'à refaire surface. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre...

- Ouais, ben, on parle, on parle et maintenant le café est froid, râla Yoochun.

- Tu es vraiment d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ? demanda Jaejoong.

Yunho rigola et dit :

- Il a une sacré gueule de bois, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ah oui, c'est juste, j'avais oublié ce détail. En tout cas, tu as sacrément fêté le réveil de Changmin...

- Oui, ben moi j'ai pas oublié, déclara Junsu, et j'ai pas apprécier

qu'un crétin en caleçon me balance des coussins à la tronche, en chantant complètement faux, en plus.

- Tiens, j'ai loupé un épisode... murmura Yunho.

- T'inquiètes, je te raconterais ce dont j'ai été témoin...

- Merci mon ange.

- Eh ! Je chante juste moi ! je te signale.

- Mais oui, mais oui.

Changmin observait la scène depuis son bout de table. On ne lui avait toujours rien fait avaler, mais ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Par contre, il trouvait ce qui se passait devant lui extrêmement drôle. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, que tout était normal. Ses constatations le surprirent, il avait l'impression d'être en famille.

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que, tous les cinq, ils avaient dû être très proches. C'est vrai, ils étaient resté à ses côtés pendant cinq ans, et avait été tellement heureux de son réveil...

Un sourire vint doucement fleurir sur ses lèvres alors que la pseudo-dispute continuait en face de lui. Mais bon, il voulait qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui et décida de briser leur moment.

- ...Faim !

Les quatre autres tournèrent immédiatement leur attention vers lui. Le visage rieur du plus jeune leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un reproche mais juste une constatation.

- Je crois qu'on a un peu oublié le but premier de la journée, sourit Jaejoong. Tu t'es décidé ?

- ...Café...

- Ok, va pour un café.

- Il manque juste une chose, déclara Yunho avant de se diriger vers un des placards et d'en sortir une paille. Je crois que se sera plus simple comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

Changmin regarda l'objet avec surprise, avant d'interroger Yunho du regard.

- Tu n'as pas encore la force de tenir un verre alors... j'ai pensé que se serait plus facile pour toi... mais si ça va pas on peut...

- Merci...

L'ex-leader lui sourit alors que son compagnon, servait une tasse de café au plus jeune, il piqua ensuite la paille des mains de son amant, la mit dans la tasse avant de tendre le tout à Changmin.

Le cadet pris une gorgée du liquide, l'amertume du liquide lui fit faire une grimace impressionnante. Il se força à avaler avant de dire :

- Pas... bon...

- Ok, on oublie le café, on va essayer avec du thé alors... décida Jaejoong.

Mais Changmin n'avait pas l'air très d'accord, ce qui lui donnait le plus envie d'être gouté, c'était le chocolat chaud, et il en fit d'ailleurs part à son ami qui se fit un plaisir de le lui donner.

Après seulement quelques gorgées, il lâcha la paille et fit non de la tête.

- Tu n'as plus envie... murmura Jaejoong, visiblement déçu.

- C'est normal, Jae, il est rassasié... et puis de toute façon, Changmin nous fera savoir quand il aura de nouveau faim.

- ...Oui...

- Tu préfères rester avec nous ou aller te reposer ? demanda l'ex-leader.

- Rester... avec... vous...

Chaque mot semblait lui couter, mais il faisait l'effort de parler. Il voulait montrer qu'il avait du courage et la volonté de se battre contre son corps, de se battre tout court. Il voulait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul, ne plus avoir besoin d'être ainsi assisté par tous. Mais, il savait que ça prendrait du temps, alors il prenait son mal en patience.

- Bon, ben, la question existentielle du jour est : qu'est-ce qu'on fait de notre journée ? demanda Junsu.

- Le docteur vient cet après-midi pour la première séance de physio de Changmin... déclara Yunho. Et autrement, je ne sais pas...

- On n'a qu'à rester à l'appart et glander... proposa Yoochun.

- Toi, de toute façon, tu es privé de sorties en solitaire avec ce que tu nous à fais hier soir, décréta Jaejoong.

- Une envie, Changmin ?

- Me... laver...

- Ok, on va réfléchir à comment on va faire ça.

- Donc résumons : ce matin, on pomponne Changmin pour qu'il soit tout beau pour la visite du médecin cet après-midi.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises, Junsu.

- Mais je ne fais que résumer les choses...

- Avec des gros sous-entendus, oui.

- Bon, les gamins, c'est fini-là, interrompit Yunho. Il est plus de 10h30 et on n'a pas encore fini de déjeuner... Le médecin vient à 13h et à ce moment-là, Changmin devra être près... alors on termine le petit déjeuner et on lance l'opération "Grand Nettoyage".

Après ce petit sermon de la part de celui qui était toujours considéré comme leur chef, les concernés se hâtèrent de terminer leur repas. Chacun débarrassa sa place et ils s'y mirent tous pour ranger le reste. Tout ça sous le regard attentif du plus jeune.


End file.
